1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a diversity receiving device and more particularly to systems that combine signal paths.
2. Related Art
A diversity system may include two identical signal paths. The signal paths may feed separate receivers. Because of the separate signal paths, a higher demodulated signal may be needed and may requires more components, cost more to assemble, and may consume more power.
In a mobile environment, increased power consumption may affect data retention and mobile features for an extended period of time. In some systems, two signal paths may source a common receiver. Depending on the signal strength, an active antenna may be selected. In these systems, dropouts may not be avoided and may not be energy efficient.